


The Lord of Imladris

by Elenyafinwe



Series: Peredhil [10]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Rivendell | Imladris, Romance, Second Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenyafinwe/pseuds/Elenyafinwe
Summary: In 1701 of the Second Age Celebrían and Galadriel travel to the newly founded Imladris. The war in Eregion was only a year ago and they are in search of Celeborn, who is supposed to stay here with Elrond. Celebrían can finally, after many years, embrace her father again. But here she also meets Gil-galad's herald for the first time. She has fallen for him from the first moment.
Relationships: Celeborn/Galadriel | Artanis, Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel
Series: Peredhil [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077245
Kudos: 27





	The Lord of Imladris

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Der Herr von Imladris](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/729744) by Elenyafinwe. 



A gentle breeze blew around Celebrían's nose as she turned around another cliff and finally saw the hidden valley her mother had spoken of. With beaming eyes she looked around and admired the blossoming spring landscape that spread out before her. In the distance, she heard a waterfall rushing in, birds were flying around chirping. Had she not known, she would never have thought that only a year ago this valley was under siege by an army of the enemy.

"And you say Father has built a stronghold here with Lord Elrond?" she turned to her mother.

"So he wrote," Galadriel confirmed. A mischievous smile crept onto her features as she leaned over to her daughter. "Are you anxious to meet Elrond? Many young elven ladies your age rave about him."

"Mother!" Celebrian was indignant.

But she only laughed.

They drove their horses and rode on down the valley, following a hidden path that they would certainly not have found without their guide from the house of Celeborn and Elrond. Celebrían was so enthusiastic that she did not know where to look first. It took an astonishingly long time before the fortress of Imladris actually came into her field of vision; it was indeed very well hidden.

"I thought Father had built a fortress, but it looks like a country estate," she said in surprise.

"Daughter, I see how all this delights you," Galadriel noted. "What would you think if I go ahead and do my duty, and you can look around a little while longer?"

Celebrían's eyes shone. "With pleasure!" Now her father could surely wait a few moments longer before they saw each other again.

So Galadriel separated from her daughter and rode ahead with her entourage, while Celebrían went on an exploratory tour with her maid Laerwen.

"This is all so exciting," Laerwen remarked. "Imagine that: Your father fled here with Lord Elrond, built all this out of nothing and immediately they were besieged. And then the High King Gil-galad came in his shining armor and slew hundreds of orcs!"

Celebrian chuckled. "You read too many of those adventure novels, Laerwen," she said.

The two women set out to explore Imladris. Nothing here seemed like a fortress, more like a hospitable house where tired wanderers could rest and wash the dust of the street off their clothes. Everything looked so venerable as if it had been standing here for many years. To Celebrían's astonishment, traces of a siege were nowhere to be seen. Her father and Lord Elrond must have had really capable builders if they had been able to realize all this.

They spent some time exploring the house and its surroundings. Here and there construction work was still going on, but overall Imladris was finished and radiated a stately dignity. Celebrían wondered if Mother would decide to live here with Father, or if they would return to Lórinand. She would miss the woods, but she liked it here too and the people she met were friendly and courteous.

Finally Celebrían and Laerwen came to a small garden, which was a little hidden behind the manor house. The pleasant scent of herbs awaited them and bees and other insects buzzed around.

" Master Elrond is said to be very skilled in the arts of healing," said Laerwen. "This must be his garden."

"I want to have a look at it," said Celebrían, not waiting for Laerwen's protest, but walking briskly through the garden gate.

The garden was a little kingdom of its own. All the patches were neatly separated and ran in straight rows. Small clay plates were stuck in the earth. When Celebrían bent down to look at them more closely, she saw that they were labelled with the names of the cultivated plants. Some of them she had never heard before and she wondered what the herbs were used for.

All of a sudden Laerwen stepped to her side and tugged at her sleeve. "Mistress, I think Lord Elrond is over there," she whispered to her.

With a soft "Oh!" she turned around and indeed: There Gil-galad's herald stood between the columns of the arcade that connected to the garden. Hurriedly, Celebrían curtsied and her heart began to flutter. She had imagined Lord Elrond to be far more like a warrior, but instead he was dressed in elegant wide robes and looked much more like a scholar than a general.

He stepped out between the columns and approached her. Laerwen took a few steps back with a bow. He cleared his throat.

"You must be Master Elrond," said Celebrian. "I am Celebrían, Galadriel's daughter. Please forgive me if I have intruded into your garden unwantedly."

"You need not apologize," he said hurriedly. "In fact, it should have been me. Where were my manners when I failed to introduce myself? Yes, I am Elrond, master of this house, and I bid you welcome to Imladris."

"That's too kind of you."

There followed an uncomfortable silence in which neither of them really knew what to say. Celebrían tried to smile, in which her shyness hopefully didn't seem to go too far.

Elrond cleared his throat again. Was there a slight redness on his cheeks? "Well, your mother had already told me you wanted to see my house. Would you like me to show you around? Oh, no, how rude of me! You'll want to talk to Celeborn first, won't you?"

That made Celeborn smile. Lord Elrond was so very different from what she had imagined. Gil-galad's vice-regent was rather a nervous little boy in the presence of a lady. She had to giggle.

"I would be most honoured if you would show me your house," she said, much more relaxed now. "But if you don't mind, I would really like to talk to my father first."

"Of course." He gave her his arm and she hooked under it to let him lead her to her father. He was polite and courteous in any case.

The reunion between daughter and father was cordial. Long years had passed since they had last seen each other and a war had devastated Eregion, their old home.

"I am so glad that nothing happened to you, father!" said Celebrían. "I was so worried when I heard what happened in Eregion and later here."

"I thought of nothing else but my beautiful starlight," he replied. "How could anything have happened to me?"

It was good to hear his pet name for her again after all these years. Grateful that they had finally found each other again, she embraced him.

That evening, Lord Elrond had arranged a meal for his guests to celebrate the reunion of Celeborn with his family. The meal was a private party, just the three of them and Lord Elrond. As great as Celeborn's joy was to finally be back with her father, she only had eyes for Lord Elrond that evening. She was sure that her mother had already noticed this, but Galadriel said nothing about it. For now.

Mr. Elrond was of distinctly noble and sophisticated appearance and indeed as wise as he had always been said to be. She had thought that his human lineage would be seen more clearly, but to her astonishment this was not so. He was as noble and graceful as a lord of the Eldar could ever be.

"Celebrían, would you like to hear how we have fared over the past few years?" Celeborn tore his daughter from her secret crushes. With a smile he added: "I know how much you love adventure stories."

Eagerly nodded Celebrían. Laerwen would surely be sad if she heard what was said that evening. But Celebrían would listen attentively and tell her everything as good as she could.

So Celeborn told about the war in Eregion, the battles they had fought and the heroic deeds they had accomplished. He left out the gruesome details, but perhaps he embellished Elrond's role a little more. Celebrían did not care. With bright eyes she listened and enthusiastically imagined all the colourful banners and shimmering armour. Gil-galad's herald was indeed the great hero, as the songs always said!

"And then, with the enemy at your back, you built all this?" she marveled. "Incredible!"

"Celebrían, look over the valley and imagine that you wake up every morning and you see nothing but orcs beyond the walls," Elrond spoke. "But for last year's _yestare_ , we suddenly saw Galad's banner in the distance. He blew his silver horns and rushed ahead of his troops into battle to break the siege. The orcs had not expected him to come and were literally overrun by him. Have you ever met the king before?" When she shook her head, he continued: "In battle he always wears his silver armor, which he polishes so smoothly that it shimmers far away. In the breastplate, mithril has his banner worked into it so that it looks as if he is carrying the shine of the stars himself. He always fights with his spear Aeglos, which he once received from his father Fingon, and I know of no one who can stand against him in spear-fighting. It's like he's actually dancing."

Celebrian's eyes lit up when she imagined all this. It must have been a magnificent sight. She would have loved to have been at the military parade, waving to the brave warriors as they went off to war. Perhaps she would have had the opportunity to give Lord Elrond a flower to take with him.

"Father, Mother, are we going to stay here now?" she said to her parents.

"Perhaps for a while, but in the end I would like to come with you to Lórinand," said Celeborn. "This is Elrond's house now and we are his guests. Gil-galad has appointed him his vice-regent here in Eriador to hold the line for him in the East."

Celebrían hoped this would be a long while from now. She glanced out at Elrond from under her long lashes and gave him a shy smile. Again, a slight blush crept up his cheeks.

Later that evening, when Celebrían was back in her rooms and Laerwen brushed her hair again before she went to sleep, she told her enthusiastically about what her father had told her.

"Just imagine! Lord Elrond had hardly arrived in Eregion and immediately fought his first battle together with father. Father said that this was his baptism of fire, because he had never before commanded such a large army. And yet he defeated Sauron! He is truly a great warrior.

"And he is handsome too." Laerwen giggled. "Did you notice he only had eyes for you? I would almost be offended if you were not my lady."

"Oh, he's certainly courteous. But I'm sure that was just politeness. So you like him, do you?"

Laerwen blushed. "A little," she confessed. "Please don't tell anyone, but frankly I would have thought that a half-elf is much more like a man. Rough and persistent and all that, you know."

Celebrían playfully clapped her hands together in horror at the mouth and looked at her with a big look. "No! You didn't really think that!"

Laerwen looked down embarrassed. "Please don't tell anyone, okay?"

Celebrían grabbed her hands. "Don't let me tease you, I'm just kidding."

Her maid drew a pout. "Actually, that's what I should do with you. I saw how you looked at him! You like him."

Now it was up to Celebrían to be embarrassed. "Perhaps. But you're not better off, admit it!" She sighed dreamily. "But you are right. He really is very noble. Tomorrow he wants to show me the house, you know. And you're coming with me. It'll be exciting and I'm really looking forward to it. So let's go to bed and get some rest."

Lord Elrond came by personally the next morning to take them for the promised tour of the house. She curtsied and melted when she saw him smile at her.

" Lady Celebrían, I hope you had a pleasant night and that everything is arranged to your liking," he greeted her.

"Rest assured that I have never slept better in my life, my Lord," she confirmed.

"I am glad to hear that." Once again he reached out his arm to her. "With your permission? Which part of the house would you like to see first? You already know my little herb garden."

She was only too happy to put her arm under and off they went. Laerwen and Elrond's servant Ceomon followed them as chaperones at a suitable distance.

"I do not know. You tell me. Which place of Imladris is most worth seeing?", Celebrían asked.

So he showed her around his house. She admired all the beautiful statues and wall paintings, the latter only the more so as she learned that many of them were painted by Elrond himself. They showed numerous scenes of history, because Elrond said that Imladris was above all a house of rest and memory. People came here to lay down the burden of the journey and listen to many stories and songs. The fire hall, he said, was a popular meeting place where his people often came together in the evening to make music together.

"I have heard that you are the king's harpist," said Celebrían. "May I ask you to play something for me?"

They were now outside the house in a small grove.

"With pleasure!" He turned to Ceomon. "Would you be kind enough to fetch my harp for me?"

He nodded and disappeared to bring what he had asked for.

Meanwhile, Elrond sat down in the shade of a tree in the grass and pointed. "Would you like to join me? Oh, wait! Lest you soil that pretty dress of yours." He took his cloak from his shoulders and spread it beside him.

"How courteous of you," enthused Celebryan and sat down.

"Perhaps you know that I grew up in Ossiriand, with Maglor and Maedhros," Elrond reported. "Maedhros taught me to paint and Maglor taught me music. Galad always says that I am too modest with my skills. He knows that I do not like to play music in front of other people; my brother was completely different. And yet he appointed me as his court harpist. But for you, my lady, I'll make an exception."

Celebrían was completely blown away. A student of Maglor too! And he called her his lady, she melted away.

Meanwhile Ceomon had returned with the harp, a magnificent antique.

"Maglor carved it for me when I was a child," said Elrond, as he dreamily stroked the wood. "Well, what do you want to hear? But woe betide you if you ask for one of those silly heroic songs that are sung about me!" He smiled mischievously at her.

Her heart made a joyful leap. "Did you write a song yourself? I would like to hear one."

He thought for a moment. Then he tuned his harp and began. With his eyes closed, Celebrían listened and enjoyed the music. She had heard singers perform Maglor's songs in the past, but she knew that no one could hold a candle to Maglor himself. Now she sat next to his foster son and knew that Maglor's music had not been lost from the world. She lived on in Elrond.

He played the harp more masterfully than she had ever experienced from anyone else. His long, elegant fingers gently stroked the strings, caressing them and eliciting the most beautiful tones. One could see from his face how absorbed he was in the music he played for her. All for her alone!

She noticed that she almost leaned on him trustingly. Where did she get that idea? Embarrassed, she moved away from him a little.

He let the last notes fade away and they hung in the air for a while. Celebrían noticed that even the birds had stopped and listened to his music.

"That was beautiful!" she breathed. "What was your song about?"

"Well..." This time she was sure that he blushed embarrassed. "About your beauty," he muttered.

She was speechless. "My Lord, you jest. You have never, ever conjured this up just like that!"

"But I did," he said sheepishly.

She was literally dying. How incredibly charming he was when he was embarrassed!

"My Lord, I don't know what to say," she replied, now at a loss herself. "I am quite speechless."

He looked at her with concern. "I hope you are not angry with me for admiring your beauty so freely. My song can never do you justice."

"My Lord Elrond..." She fell silent and looked up at him. He returned the look with a smile.

Later that day, she asked Laerwen and her mother to come to her.

"Mother. Laerwen. I have something to tell you." She looked from one to another. "But this must remain between us, okay? Women's business. Please don't tell Father yet... Well, I think I'm in love."

Laerwen shouted ecstatically. "Oh, how wonderful? Who is the lucky one?"

Celebrían blushed. "Elrond."

Galadriel said nothing and smiled knowingly.


End file.
